This invention generally relates to illumination monitoring systems and is particularly concerned with a system and method for monitoring the light output of pyrotechnic luminants under dynamic conditions so as to obtain data representative of ground surface illumination as a function of time and position of the illumination source.
The present invention has particular applicability in evaluating the effectiveness of pyrotechnic luminants such as flares in terms of the capability thereof of actually illuminating a target. In the design of a complete flare system, the ability thereof to provide a relatively high level of ground illumination is the primary criteria for effectiveness. In this respect, the intensity of the ground illumination is of concern, as is the illumination pattern, spectral characteristics thereof, and the time-variation of illumination intensity. In a dynamic situation wherein a projectile carrying a pyrotechnic luminant is fired, further variables enter into an evaluation of illumination effectiveness, such as the height, trajectory, and burn-time of the projectile.
So as to facilitate the design of such flares and related systems, pyrotechnic luminants presently are evaluated statically in test tunnels and on towers where light intensity is measured, and dynamically by measuring their trajectory and burn-time during actual firing. Light intensity data as well as trajectory data are then mathematically manipulated into a calculated estimate of the flare's ground-illumination. The present methods as discussed at best rely upon estimates and complicated calculations in determining the effectiveness of a luminant in that such present methods do not evaluate the actual effectiveness of the complete flare system in terms of actually illuminating a ground target.